Project Summary/Abstract Developmental Funds have had a high scientific impact during the project period. Developmental Funds were used to support the external recruitment of nine New Investigators who have brought scientific expertise in high priority areas, the development of a new Circulating Tumor Cell Shared Resource that provides unique technology and exceptional scientific expertise in this burgeoning area, and the funding of a pilot project that has contributed to our growing Adolescent and Young Adult Program. These accomplishments were funded by a total of $545,000 in Developmental Funds during the four year project period (approximately $130,000 per year): $425,000 for New Investigators, $50,000 for Pilot Projects and $70,000 for Developing Shared Resources. In this application, we request a budget of $450,000 per year for Developmental Funds. Of this amount, $200,000 will be allocated for the recruitment of New Investigators in high priority research areas, $200,000 for the development of a new Bioinformatics Shared Resource, and $50,000 for novel pilot projects with the potential to secure external funding. Developmental Funds will be critical to growing our research base and increasing collaborative research in targeted areas. The focus of annual pilot project program, priorities for New Investigators support, and plans for Shared Resources will continue to be developed with input from Senior and Program Leaders and guided by advice from our External Advisory Board.